A merchant and a blonde walk into a bar
by The Winged Merchant
Summary: (WARNING: SPOILERS) With they're spirits broken, a mysterious man offers Zacharie a way to escspe his own personal hell and give a disarmed Yang confort. Will these two find confort in even in their pain? (OFF X RWBY STORY WITH A HINT OF UNDERTALE) (Rated M for language, pervy talk, and possibly a few lemons)
1. Beginning from the end

(I don't own OFF (Mortis Ghost) or RWBY (Monty Oum), go play/watch them before reading this, and maybe play Undertale. Enjoy.)

 **Take's place during RWBY Volume 4 and after OFF.**

 **(NOTE: READ N/A AS YOUR OWN NAME OR IF YOU'VE PLAYED OFF, THE NAME YOU ENTERED.)**

It had been another depressing day for Yang.

Ever since she lost her arm, things have gone downhill.

First, she is still being accused of assulting Mercury in the tournament.

Next her own sister and uncle left her and her father on their own while they go do Oum knows what.

The school gone and turned into a pile of rubble as it was being rebuilt.

Now her friend Blake left without warning and Weiss was dragged back by her father.

She felt alone and angry inside, she felt they're was nobody on Remnant, no the universe, that could relate to her pain and woe. To lose everyone and everything important to you.

Oh how wrong she was when she met someone later that night.

As she browsed TV channels, hoping from channel to channel. Nothing seemed appealing, she wasn't interested in the movies she loved to watch back at Beacon.

Her father Taiyang came in from the kitchen "Hey there my little firecracker."

"Hey dad." Yang said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Taiyang asked, clearly sensing the barely hidden sadness Yang spoke in.

"I don't know anymore. I feel like nobody understands the pain I'm in. Accused of asult, losing your favorite arm, mostmof your friends and family leaving you. Your the only one I have left dad." Yang said as tears began to flow from her eyes as she cried into Taiyang's arm. He then pat her on the back to cheer her up.

She wished she had a friend that she could relate to...

 ** _MEANWHILE ON EARTH_**

Zacharie sat on the ground as the sound of fighting played in the purified room. Pablo and The Batter, his best friend and his favorite customer, they were fighting and he was helpless to stop it. He couldn't go against the rules and programming even though he wanted to.

If he had things his way, he would revive all Guardians and the live in peace and harmony with Sugar using his joker cards, But sadly he couldn't do a thing. He was programmed a merchant that ALWAYS helped the player and only stepped in during Zone 3 while Pablo mourned his brother's death by the hands of Japhet.

Zacharie knew how that felt, when he first saw The Batter go into the basement. He sweated bullets, and cryed into her arm when he saw her corpse later that day. He then saw that The Batter was no hero, he knew all along that The Batter's "mission" was really just an excuse to drag everyone and everything to hell.

Zacharie knew he was spared because he was beneficial to The Batter, however Pablo proved he was not when he went to fight The Batter. Zacharie waited for the puppeteer to choose between helping Pablo or sticking to their holy mission.

He'd seen this happen many times, thousands even. Everytime one game ends, another one begins. He grew numb to the endings and horror over time. Sugar was the only one knew that. When the first reset happened, he was shocked and thought it was a bad dream. But when The Batter showed up out of the blue like last time. It happened again, and again, AND AGAIN!

He sighed knowing that he'll forever relive this day, he wanted to break the cycle and was starting to lose hope knowing the rules and what he could do inbetween The Batter coming to his locations and proceeding onwards. He had used to dream of somewhere he could live in a world free from the spectres and The Batter. He wanted this game to crash and to make every puppeteer that purposely ended the world and didn't regret it to burn in fucking hell.

He knew the latter were impossible. But the first one sounded like a good idea. He cried to himself knowing nobody will come.

He wish somebody did...

 ** _MEANWHILE..._**

A figure sat in the void with the ghosts of a angry tall mister, a fire bird, a fat man, and a young psycho looking girl, The guardians of the Zones.

Next to them were a girl with a long red ponytail wearing spartan armor and a peppy ginger with a cybernetic dress.

"Holy fuck, those two are suffering." The tall one said sadly. He watched the two broken jokers cry.

"Dedan. While I hate your insufferable language, I must agree that you are correct." The firebird said to the tall mister now known as Dedan.

"I agree with Japhet!" The spartan shouted causing all to look at her. "I'm sorry." she said embarrassed.

"Kid calm down. You don't have anything to be sorry about." The fat guardian said.

"Anyway Mr Gaster," the ginger started. ",what are you going to do to them."

The figure named Gaster then said with an odd glitchy voice even though it unfazed them "I'm going to change they're fates. Zacharie had suffered to repeat the day everyone around him die time and time again for a long time, and Miss Yang needs a friend she can relate to. I'm going to answer both their wishes in one move."

Gaster began to cut two waves into time and space.

"Alright, I'm going to open a psychic talk with the masked merchant. Please don't talk, I want your appearance to be a surprise later on. That goes double for you girls." Gaster said calmly

With that, he then began to contact Zacharie.

 ** _BACK ON EARTH_**

Zacharie kept crying, wishing someone could talk to him or save him.

As if on cue, a voice spoke in his head. "Perhaps I can help you with your current problem?"

"Who are you?" Zacharie said to the voice.

"I am a ex-scientist called Gaster. I have watched your relatable situation and want to help you. Think of me as a puppeteer that talks to you rather than controls you." He assured

Zacharie thought for a moment. He didn't trust puppeteers, EXHIBIT A: THE BATTER, but Gaster seemed trust worthy and he didn't care what would happen. if something went wrong, he could start over in the next game.

"Hm... I suppose I have no reason not to trust you. So how are you gonna get me out Doc."

Gaster chuckled "Nobodies called me that in ages. Anyway a rift should have opened nearby. See if you can locate it."

Zacharie found it, but it was in the worst possible location...

Right in the corner next to the OFF switch to their world.

But to his luck He noticed the current player was too busy playing to notice his surroundings. He had an idea to get by, but what would happen when the next time this puppeteer loaded the game. He didn't care though and ran OFF anyway.

He needed a plan and had to think fast. He snuck into the room and saw that man- ...no that BASTARD hitting his dear feline companion. He shed and single tear as he and Pablo locked eyes as his sad eyes told The Judge "Goodbye Pablo, I wish you luck in winning." The Judge nodded before using a competence to strike the demonic baseball player distracting him, allowing Zacharie to get by them without the two noticing.

Zacharie ran towards the vortex with a final wave to his friend and jumped in as it silently faded. Meanwhile The Batter had finally finished breaking the skull of the cat that got in his way. Unknowingly sending his spirit to the void with his fellow guardians. He then made his friend to the switch as he grabbed in and pulled it down.

"The switch is now on OFF." He said coldly as the room began to fade.

 **So this ends chapter 1 of " A merchant and a blonde walk into a bar ".**

 **Also side note, I don't own Undertale/Gaster** , they belong to Toby Fox.

 **Also virtual cookie to the first person to get the reference to Gaster and the guardians being in the void.**

 **Anyway, til next time.**


	2. The Story's Namesake

**Welcome to the second chapter of "A merchant and a blonde walk into a bar".**

 **Also I'm gonna start using POVs for now.**

 **Also Zacharie's moveset** **is my interpretation of a mix between Doux from ONE (A really good OFF fangame) and The Batter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 ** _BACK WITH YANG_**

I cried out my soul earlier with dad as I wished for someone who lives with that sort of pain. I laid in bed and stared at the window to see if anyone can save me from my loneliness.

I tried to sleep, despite it being 5:25 PM, telling myself that nobody could understand my pain. But I had the odd feeling in my gut that said somebody did. Trying to clear my head, I couldn't and decided to go get wasted to make me feel better.

I soon left, but not before telling dad that I was going to go get a drink and that I'm taking my Ember Celicas, or the one in the pair I had left, to defend myself. He nodded and helped me put it on then saw me off with a hug. He seemed happy I was back on my feet.

I made my way to the local airship as I walked 20 minutes, exhausting but I knew the walk was as dangerous as it is romantic at night.

I paid for a ticket and got on board and sat down next to a window and stared at the stars as they began to form in the sky. I found myself staring at this one big one thst shun brightly only to die down after a little bit.

 ** _MEANWHILE WITH OUR MASKED MERCHANT_**

I found myself 100 feet in the air sbove ground and falling fast in a huge flash, the height gave me a few seconds of the moon...

...or rather what was left of it.

The moon was literally shattered. This came as a shock, had I come out of one horror world and into another?

I didn't have much time to think as I began to rapidly approach the ground before landing into a tree as I jumped down, stopping my 25 ft decent before smashing the ground thanks to my two wings. I also drew my sword as the moonlight reflected off my mask of the Toad King with an elegant shine.

I heard the growls of many beasts as I turned to see about 3 black wolf-like beings that wore... skulls? It was hard to see. Though there was no doubt HE would have called "Impures" or "Spectres". I had no idea what they were, but I decided to try the analyze ability Pablo (AKA: The Judge) taught me.

 **T** **hird Eye**

 _Beowolf (x3)_

 _Dark soulless wolf Grimm_

 _HP: 250 CP: 0_

 _Unknown Weakness_

'Grimm? I have never heard of a being like that?' I recognized that I still had much to learn of this world.

The Beowolves lunged at me as I fucking broke the first one's skulls with the Ashley Bat, which I had hidden behind me to even our dear readers, and slashed through another one using the sword I wielded, turning it to dust. The one with the broken skull and the remaining one tried to double team me...

 **Furious Homerun**

...only to run face first into one of the competences I picked up on from the Bastard. Sending one flying into the other, turning into dust.

I figured that I should find a town, more will be one the way if the growls and sounds were anything to go off of.

I flew as fast as I can, finding a large town in only 20 minutes as I landed in an ally. Quickly hiding my wings as they vanished from sight and put my offensive equipment away as I began to the town.

Looking around I saw a bar not to far from here. Perhaps burning my brain cells will make me feel better. I need a break anyway, I could open up shop again in a few weeks when I feel better. With that, I set OFF for the bar.

...Heheheheh... OFF.

 ** _MEANWHILE WITH YANG (7 minutes before Zacharie found the town and landed)_**

I had finally landed and got off the ship. I took the one that landed the closest to the bar as I walked by multiple people. I hid in the crowd well as I sighed and made my way to the bar I went to on that fateful night when Ruby went to a dust shop and I went to Junior's bar and wrecked the place trying to find Summer.

When I entered a guard stopped me saying "Hold up, I'm gonna need some ID." I looked up and pulled out my wallet saying I have my license required to drive Bumblebee in it.

He looked for about 2 minutes until he found it.

"Okay, your in." He said.

I nodded any walked by him as he let me in.

The bar looked the same, albeit a bit more advanced than last time.

I sat at a seat and said sadly "Junior, give me some of the most hardcore whisky you got." He stopped at the sound of my voice and then did a double take on me.

"Blondie, err I mean um... Sir, is that you." He asked in a bit of fear.

I gave a mental smile, a happy one mind you at the fact he remembers me. Then again, I DID destroy this place during a battle. Ah... Good times.

"You can call me Blondie, I'm not in the mood to care anymore." I said, barely hiding all depression in my voice.

He gave me a look that was a mix between concern and understanding "Alright then. Give me a few minutes." He said walking into the back before stopping and asking "You want that strawberry sunrise with no ice instead?"

I gave a surprised look before giving a nod as I said "Thanks."

I rolled up the sleeve of my other arm as I stared at the bone and flesh that the fucker named Adam didn't cut off.

"Boy miss, you look like you've been to hell and back." A voice said behind me, his tone and voice, caused me to turn and look at the one who said that.

 ** _BACK TO ZACHARIE WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME._**

I soon reached the bar in a matter of minutes as I began to enter only for a man to stop me, wanting to see some ID.

I dug around in my pockets for almost 3 minutes before I heard Gaster say in the back of my mind "Try a little to the left." I pulled out... a wallet? I found this Driver's license inside, along with all my credits transformed into what I could only assume is this world's currency, that allowed me to enter.

I began to walk around as people gave looks and questions about my mask. I simply chuckled at the question.

I ignored them as I began to look around, seeing a man with a black beard go into the back as I saw a girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail roll up her sleeve as she stared sadly at her arm.

I noticed and said "Boy miss, you look like you've been to hell and back."

She turned around and I saw her beautiful purple eyes and said bitterly "What's it to you?"

I looked at her arm seeing a golden bracelet. "I like your bracelet."

"Thanks, it's my weapon of choice to defeat Grimm." She said before activating it as it became a gauntlet. "I had two, before this happened." She waved her stubby arm as she gestured to it.

I wanted to press onwards before an idea crept into my head.

"So what your saying is they were two of a kind before you were _disarmed_?" I said smirking under my mask.

She gave me a hard stare before she gave a beautiful laugh.

"Oh so you've been _masking_ your intentions from me until now." She said smirking.

I laughed as well, finally somebody that gets the finer things in life. I'm glad I wear a mask, otherwise she could see my cheeks burn red. I could see she felt the same as she blushed as well, even through she attempted to cover them.

I heard a groan come from the bartender as he walked back.

 ** _Yang's POV_**

Finally, a guy who tells bad puns and isn't dad. I felt my cheeks turn red as I tried to hide it from him.

Junior returned with a groan at our puns.

He handed me a red drink with a little umbrella and my new friend ordered a coke. Junior left to go find the drink in question.

"So what's your name anyway? I'm Yang" I asked popping the question.

"My name is Zacharie, I'm just a traveling merchant Miss Yang."

"Merchant? As in a salesman?"

"Yes, I have luck tickets, fortune tickets, silver flesh, golden flesh, jokers, and-" He started.

Wait, what the hell are those? I've never heard of thoses before. You'd think he'd mention dust crystals or weapon parts.

"I've never heard of those before." I said.

He had a look of shock before saying after looking around and saying "I'll talk to you about my wares later."

This guy wasn't normal. That much was for sure, so where on Remnant could he be from. Not to mention, if he knew how to fight, he was a traveling merchant. I'll ask him later when he tells me about said wares.

"So Yang, you've lost a lot huh?" He said with sympathy in his voice.

I stared at him, how did he figure it out. Not questioning this guy's possible genius or detective work. I said "Yes"

"Your not the only one." He said sadly as he simply looked to be thinking about something.

 ** _Zacharie's POV_**

it feels like I've relived thst hell for what, 1000, maybe 4000 tries before escaping. I honestly lost track.

I then told Yang I'd tell her what I meant by that later.

"So how skilled of a hunter are you?" She asked.

I sweated, not knowing what she meant. "P-pardon?"

"How skilled are you in the art of combat with your weapons? How skilled are you at fighting grimm" She said as she reworded it for me.

"Grimm, I don't know much on them sadly."

"What!? But they're everywhere, they are a plague that follows negative emotions."

Fuck. I need a plan and fast. ...I got it!

"I may have amnesia then. I don't remember much to be honest." I said, trying to hide my secret.

"Well maybe this will help." She said.

She soon told me about Grimm, auras and semblances, eventually leading to her telling me about Beacon, her family, and her friends and what happened to them.

I felt bad for her, I knew she had to have a rough life but that's harsh, even by my standards.

I felt a warmth in my heart as I listened to her. Like as if I'm...

...in love...

I smile as I got up and said "Want a buddy to help deal with the pain?"

She turned a pinkish hue as she tried to stammer out a yes.

I made a promise tomyself to tell her about myself tomorrow as I asked "Since I don't have a place to stay at, could I go with you and stay at your house for now?"

She looked at me before nodding after giving it thought.

"Sure, as long as you make your intentions to my father that they're not GRIMM." She said with a chuckle as she gestured to a grimm calendar. Why it exists is the real question.

I snickered as we left while she told her father as I held her scroll (AKA, the cell phones of this world) for her.

As we walked out after I paid for the food using my credits that somehow had been converted to lien.

This was the start of a bright future for m- ...no, for US.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

Alright then, this is just how the two meet and how the two start off as friends. The relationship with go further in the next chapter.

 ** _They're will be a plot. But that won't be for a few chapters. Well til next time true beli- wrong concept._**


	3. Almost Raped and A new start

**Hello, and enjoy the 3rd chapter** **, I'm giving Zacharie a unique moveset other than the Homeruns and Third Eye.**

 ** _Yang's POV_**

As we stepped outside of the bar. We began to take a scenic look around town. Zacharie acted like he's never been in a city before as we split up so I can rest on a bench and Zacharie can look at some clothes and games like some sort of Otaku. He was charming sure, but I didn't think he'd enjoy games like me. I think I saw him looking at horror games that have been rumored to send people to mental hospitals. I saw him look at a game with only an orange X label called OFF. Some sort of Gamestation 3.0 version of a PC game. Luckily I have one at home, I don't use it as often due to obvious reason. I do play games like RPGs and stuff like that.

However before I can go inside, I felt somebody grab me and take me into the ally. A gag put on my mouth before blindfolding me, preventing me from screaming and seeing. I began to hear laughter.

 ** _Zacharie's POV_**

I simply stared at the game OFF. I knew what it was. I bought for 15 lien and planned to play it. I wanted to make The Batter burn for this. Nobody will get that honor but me.

I was about to tell Yang about the game before I noticed she was gone as I heard an unsettling laughter nearby. I put away the game as I pulled out my sword. I went into the ally and saw five men with animal parts and black masks that resembled grimm were laughing. I soon learned they were a former part of the White Fang known as the Black Fang. Hence the black masks.

"Holy shit, look at this bitch. One arm only, what a freak." One said. She now had a hurt expression.

Another one laughed "She gets what she deserves after the fact she kicked a guy who was down." I don't know what they're talking about, but I'm gritted my teeth at what they did next.

The third one slapped her booty, causing her to rocket upwards. A fourth one striped her jeans and panties, revealing her hymen. It was very surprisingly unbroken. Compared to how she acts I thought she had had experience in the past, I guess I was wrong, maybe they're was hope that I could be the one. She had a "Oh God No!" expression as we all knew what they were gonna do.

The fifth guy looked at her pussy as he began to unzip his pants.

"Well I hope you like our clan bitch, because we're gonna force you to have our clans children forever you soon to be slutty whor-"

That was as much as he got to say before a sword killed him in one move. There's no way in hell am I going to let him have a chance while there's hope for us. Yang was surprised at my actions as I causally pulled my sword out of his back.

"As an old friend turned bitter hatred said 'Purification in progress...'" I said as I got into a battle pose.

When another man tried to shoot me I simply charged at him.

 **Magical Slashes**

I hit all the other men at once. I didn't leave a single survivor.

When I freed Yang I hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me half to DEATH." I said winking as I gestured to the corpses. She stuttered a laugh trough the gag as I took out the gag, her eyes were filled with tears of joy at me. However a bullet ended the romantic vibe as a large bullethole punctuated my upper body as Yang is left unharmed due to me pushing her out of the way when a heard a clicking sound. Turns out the one I stabbed survived as I smashed his skull in with a bat.

 **Ultimate Homerun**

Bloody chunks of his head flew upon impact, along with chunks of his skull. This ended him, I was sure of it.

 ** _Yang's POV_**

I couldn't believe it. Zacharie was an even better fighter than he let on. How is still alive though? I saw he began to use his aura to heal the wounds as he then helped me up.

"You okay." His calm and gentle voice asked. I felt safe with him, somebody who risked their own ass to save me and my pussy.

I remember why I never officially had sex yet. While technically I have sucked cocks and rubbed my tits up and down said cocks. Me and the guys I've been fucked by agreed to not break my hymen as I wanted that to be for my one true love and special someone. Which I knew in that moment who is was destined to be, my masked hero.

 ** _Zacharie's POV_**

As we eventually got into the vehicle Yang called a bullhead. We sat at a window seat near the back as I noticed some stares me and Yang got. She did mention the Mercury incident and somehow using Third Eye made me see through the illusion and saw him try to attack Yang. I told her what I saw and had her chalk it up to my possible semblances, which I lacked alongside aura in this world. Well that and currently dust.

As we sat in silence I spaced out, wondering how my world was doing during this run. My thoughts drifted to that fucker with a baseball bat that justified his own genocide as purification. I wonder how the asshole's doing...

 ** _Meanwhile with said asshole._**

 ** _Batter's POV_**

Something is not right, Zacharie should be around here. I have searched all of Zone 1 for him. I have been forced to save my luck tickets and silver flesh for the big battle. I soon grew to love every healing point that restored me to full again as well as my healing competences. This is gonna be harder than I thought and Zacharie will have to be purified. But for now, I have these children of evil to contend to. I plan to ask The Judge at Zone 2 to help me find him. But for now me and Alpha will have to focus on Dedan and the other corrupted guardians.

 ** _Zacharie's POV_**

Finally, we're landing. I can take my mind off of The Batter for now. Now then...

"Ready to go?" I asked her as Yang gave me a nod.

We left with all of our stuff as I began to walk with her as I stared at the stars as I felt a nice peaceful breeze, this made me smile under my mask. I have never seen beauty like this.

We approached her house as we took out grimm that came close to us. I stopped at the door, she did say I could stay here for the night.

"Yang, I had a nice time meeting you. " I said wholeheartedly as I gave her a hug.

I began to knock on the door.

Knock Knock*

"Who's there?" The voice of who I assumed was Yang's father. I did hear he likes puns so...

"A broken pencil." I said smirking.

"A broken pencil who?" The father said, I could hear giggling on the other side.

"Nevermind, it's POINTLESS." I said before all 3 of us fell onto the ground laughing like maniacs.

The door opened and I saw a tan man with blonde hair.

"Yang, I assume he's your boyfriend now." He said smiling at me.

Her face couldn't be redder as she nodded slowly.

He then looked at me.

"So you like puns too?" He smirked at me as I nodded yes.

He then looked at his daughter "I know what your gonna say and I'll allow it for 3 reasons and if he accepts my terms."

I looked at him with curiosity "What are the reasons terms?"

"Reason 1, I'm happy to see she made a friend after what happened to her. Reason 2, you and her like puns. Reason 3, you are clearly not in love with daughter for her body, as stunning as it is." He said looking at me with a smile.

"...You are correct with reason 3, she and I have more in common than you think. If it is alright, I would like to stay here. Due to circumstances that'll open old wounds if I talk about right now, I have no place to stay." I said sadly.

Yang looked shocked as she hugged me. Her dad thought for a moment before taking me inside. "I want to know more about the circumstances, but it's clear you don't want to talk right now. I guess you can stay on the terms."

I nodded as Yang walked off before he said "Break my little dragon's heart and I'll kill you."

I smirked before shaking his hand "Deal!"

This was the start of a beautiful romance. For me and Yang...

 **And that's it for now. Keep that OFF game copy in mind for now. Later.**


	4. Truths and Pain

**_Hope you enjoy, please leave a review. Also check out my new TF2 X RWBY fic if you enjoy_** ** _this._**

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **Yang's POV**

Zacharie was gonna sleep in my room. I didn't mind honestly, but I didn't know what he was gonna wear. Luckily, he somehow had pajamas packed with him. When I asked why, he simply chucked before saying "I sell many things. Bats, swords, symbols (whatever the hell those are), gear, clothes, etc."

When he went to take a shower. I so badly wanted to go with him. I got a look of his above moderately fit bod as I was exiting the bathroom after my shower earlier. It was amazing looking. Easy on the muscles and abs. When I commented on his bod, he simply said "Yeah. Carrying a lot of stuff for your life does that to you."

I simply changed as my love was washing himself. My thoughts drifted to the fact, I didn't know much about him. Other than the sense of depression and sense of humor he had. I didn't know what made him tick or where he came from. I had no idea what his face even looked like.

I began to lay down as I awaited my masked prince. He did eventually come and was as sexy as ever.

I saw he was about to sleep on the floor. I noticed the cold air around here as my poor friend was shivering clearly he hadn't dealt with any sort of chilly air. So he must be from somewhere tropical.

I looked at him as our eyes locked as I grabbed his hand and gestured towards myself, purposely making my breasts jiggle to tease him. He noticed this and got in without question as I used my firey aura to keep us warm as Zacharie fell asleep in my arms. I simply stared at him sadly for a few seconds before falling asleep as well.

I suddenly felt a warm embrace as I heard him whisper "Thank you my love~"

I returned the embrace along with a kiss on the forehead of his mask.

He hugged me a bit tighter as I slept so peacefully, I didn't even have a nightmare like I normally do nowadays.

A few hours later, a sound on the roof startled me awake as I saw Zacharie was gone. I didn't care though as I climbed up to the room. Very difficult for somebody with one arm. I hope this is worth it...

When I got up finally as I hid behind the chimney. I saw Zacharie, he was wearing a cat mask now instead of the mask he wore earlier. He seemed to be staring off into space. Probably in thought. I was about to make myself known as he began to talk to himself.

"I can't believe I'm finally free of the chains that bounded me to rules. Not to mention this world is far from that bastard's reach."

The bastard's reach? This world? Chains that bounded him ro rules? What is he talking about?

"Hmmm... the sun will shine in a few hours. Might as well pass the time. I don't really need to sleep and I'll talk to Yang in the morning." He said before something odd occurred.

He grew two bright white wings out of his backside as he took off at speeds rivaling Ruby's semblance. Could this be his?

I watched him preform tricks in the air as he did mostly plane and jet tricks. Like barrel rolls for example. He then pulled out his sword and soon slashed at the clouds, carving something.

In about 30 minutes he landed as he admired his handiwork.

It was of me and him hugging.

He then looked like he had a heart attack almost as I said "Wow, I didn't know you were the artistic type."

He began to shiver as he said shakily "How long have you been watching me?"

"A little before you mentioned chains, rules, this world, and the bastard's reach. Why?"

"*Sigh* I suppose you want an explanation don't you?" He said defeated.

I nodded.

He looked out over the horizon as I snapped a photo on my scoll of his handiwork.

"The night is young. I suppose I could give you the long version."

 **Zacharie's POV**

I told her all about my world, the zones, guardians, The Batter, add-ons, the repeating days, everything. I even told her why I wear a mask and the tale of the toad king's death. I laughed at her reaction to my tale that sounded like the rambling of a lunatic.

When I was finished. She looked like she was gonna snap The Batter's neck in half with one arm in pure unadulterated rage. Her hair burned bright as it was literally on fire. Her eyes blood red in anger.

I simply hugged her to calm her down. I will have a chance at redemption when HE gets here. I will make sure of that!

 **Yang's POV**

I wanted to wound that monochrome baseball monster that was no better than Cinder.

Compared to The Batter, Grimm looked like saints.

I simply hugged him to comfort him as I fell asleep in his arms. I felt him pick me up and carry me back to bed. Whispering "Shh... it's all right I'm fine. He can't hurt me anymore."

"...I hope..."


End file.
